


Come lets us reason

by Omari8989



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Anduin saves Saurfang in the Mak' Gora but would his actions bring about an even greater wrath in Slyvanas?" Short one shot but will lead to more."





	1. Chapter 1

He only had seconds to act and Saurfang's life hung in the balance. Anduin knew he was the only one who could intervene at a time like this.

" You can't kill Hope!" Saurfang yelled.

"You speak of hope and the horde? Your hope means nothing and eventually just like everything else it will end!" Slyvanas screamed, as her hands filled with dark mist.

Anduin watched in slow motion as Slyvanas readied her beams of darkness at Saurfang who had been left undone by her daggers. Her skill with the dagger was unmatched and although he had surpassed her in strength he was fighting a losing battle but became steadfast in his determination to remind the Warchief that you cannot kill hope. Saurfang knew this was most likely his last fight but that encouraged him to keep fighting until his last breath. The Horde needed to see a true example of leadership and determination, but more importantly hope.

Anduin reached out with the light to interrupt the beams of darkness as they intersected between Saurfang's body. A large explosion could be seen has both Slyvanas and Suarfang was thrown back.

" You dare interrupt boy! This is a battle to the death and I was delivering my final blow. That is the way of Mak' Gora!"Sylvanas spat as she used more of her strength to try and match Anduins light.

" And what right did you have in any of this Sylvanas? You're asking for honor when you have shown nothing but honorless behavior!"

" You little brat, I'm the warchief and saurfang challenged me to open combat, I am dispensing justice to this traitor!" 

Anduin quickly reached for his father blades which had been split in two from their coalition with Sylvanas daggers. The young king readied his battle stance,hands tightening on the hilts, light erupting from his body. If Slyvanas wanted a fair fight she would certainly have it.

Sylvanas looked at the young king with disgust and chuckled. " The young lion wants to bare his fangs? How cute and honoring but it will not be enough!" She concluded,blasting Anduin with bolt of shadow magic but it had no effect as it simply bounced off of his holy shield.

" We shall see Sylvanas!" He yelled as they traded blows with their blades. The audience, all of whom being races in the Horde watched in amazement as Anduin kept up with her speed,although he still lacked the perception to see openings in her fighting style.

" Press forward Anduin!" Thrall encouraged as he tended to Saurfang's wounds.

" No this is my fight!" Saurfang breathed out in pain but was settled down by thrall.

" Let the young king have his way, Slyvanans no longer cares for the horde! She only fights for herself,therefore let her answer for the crimes she has committed not only to the horde but against the alliance as well.This is no longer a Mak' Gora but a trail of justice." Thrall said

" Do you really believe the boy can do it?" Saurfang asked in disbelief, he knew Anduin was a capable fighter but he was still a novice. Unlike his father who was at home when a blade was in his hands.

" Yes he can brother just look at him, he is pushing her back!" Thrall exclaimed, watching the young's kings appearance glow with bright angelic wings springing forth from his back. 

" You will answer for you crimes!" He shouted, pushing her back one final time before discarding his swords and using his newfound strength to pick her up by the neck and pin her to the metal doors of orgrimmar. Loud gasping could be heard as the members of the horde watched in amazement and astonishment.The banshee queen was brought to heel and no one had seen it before.

" Impossible, I will not accept defeat like this, not to a boy king!" She shouted, using her shadows powers to break free from his gasp but fell short as Anduin put a powerful silencing spell on her.

" There will be no flying away this time Slyvanas, no one to help you. No one to even agree with you! Just look around, even the Horde rejects you! Not even one of your own rangers has an arrow drawn!" He spat,feeling her kicks and attempts to break free from his grasp but it was all in vain as his plate armor protected him. " You have failed the horde!" Anduin shouted.

" The horde is nothing! You all are nothing!" She screamed, seeing a forsaken soldier who held the flag of her people glance in her direction. Clearly stunned by her admission, almost not believing what they heard.

" So the truth comes out now that you are trapped like an animal!" Thrall interjected as helped Saurfang to his feet.

" You have failed us all you honorless witch, you're just like Gorrash!" Saurfang shouted

" I don't care Orc! It was my mission to lead the Horde and I did it better than anyone ever could! I did what I was supposed to do as the leader of this fraction. I did everything to protect my people even if it meant killing a few of them who would eventually betray me and the Forsaken!"

" There is no honor in killing your own people for your own self preservation Slyvannas. It's the ultimate act of selfishness." Thrall replied in anger. " Now you shall face punishment!" 

" We should execute her." Saurfang suggested, not even wanting the slightest chance that she could rise again and do harm to not just the horde but azeroth as a whole.

The dark lady laughed menacingly. " Oh please, you all need me! After all where were you before I came into the picture? And I'm not talking about the demon blood that you Orcs drank and then slaughtered the Draenei, didn't you call that honor? Like you all don't have blood on your hands,who are you to judge me and put me on trial? I can guarantee that after I'm gone another one will rise up.Whether it be forsaken, orc, Quel dori or another filthy human like Arthas. As long as a living heart beats there will always be war on this planet." She said through her gritted teeth.

Anduin only shook his head in disappointment, has she always been this miserable and hateful? Yes,she had been dealt horrible cards in life but to go this far, to destroy lives the way she has. There was no excuse for her actions.

She glared at Anduin with all the hate she had in her heart." If you're going to kill me boy king then kill me! I don't have enough patience for you or anyone else's nonsense of honor and empathy! Kill me boy king!" She spat with her eyes glowing bright red for good measure. Slyvanas wasn't one to beg for her life and if this was the end she would die with dignity.

The decision Anduin had to make wasn't one to be taken lightly. It seemed as though in these few moments the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. Surely she deserves justice,all the innocents she has murdered, the families she's torn apart, whole cities destroyed by her Wrath. Certainly she deserves justice but what about Mercy? Sylvanas made it clear that no mercy was to be shown to the Kaldori people during her conquest of their home. But Anduin was almost at a loss for words,he wanted to deliver justice for the people of Azeroth more than anything else. But he also saw that she was a woman in need,clearly scarred by her past that Arthas made sure to accomplish. Anduin had been told by her sister, Vereesa Windrunner that once Sylvanas was a being just like herself, complicated but nonetheless loving towards her people and others. Anduin was tired of war,he just wanted it to stop but perhaps this was a time for peace instead of bloodshed.

" Well what are you waiting for boy king, do it! Your father would have done the same! Do you not have the same blood running through your veins that screams at you to end my life just like Arthas did? I'm a monster as you have said, so what are to do with monsters little lion!" She grumbled in anger, when would the blow come? She wondered why the boy king hesitated to end her life? This is what he has been fighting for since the war started. Was this his weakness ?

" You're right I'm not my father and for your sake you should be glad." Anduin replied before he gathered her in his arms.

" Anduin what are you…" Thrall asked in confusion.

" Seeking peace." Anduin answered before he used a hearthstone to port them a location only he knew of.

Saurfang ran towards the portal but was to late as it closed.

"Has the boy been bewitched! What is wrong with him Thrall? Perhaps this is a magic spell put on him by the witch, he was supposed to end her life not spare her!"

" I don't know old friend but perhaps fate has a way of showing us things. At the very least Sylvanas is out of the picture and now the horde can rightfully be led upon a righteous path." He sighed, internally knowing that perhaps his decisions to leave the horde led to its corruption.

" Are you insane? As long as the witch lives all of our lives are at stake! Do you really trust in fate or that boy king? Saurfang aurged.

Thrall paused for a few brief moments, Suarfang did have good reason to doubt. Slyvannas was powerful but above all a very cunning foe. Thrall wondered what the boy was doing but at the moment that was not his prime concern, now was the time for him to focus on rebuilding of the Horde and his people.

" I trust that he has good judgment old friend but come, we must go!" Thrall said as shouts and chants erupted from the crowd who watched the spectacle with anticipation.

" I just hope you're right thrall! Otherwise we will be in for a rude awakening unlike anything we have ever seen before." Saurfang sighed.

Unknown location in Azeroth

" What in the hells?" Sylvanas gasped, feeling the cold air which clung to her skin. Although being undead, she could still feel hot and cold surfaces and contrary to popular belief forsaken who had whole and complete bodies could overheat or freeze. 

" Where did that bastard take me!" She spat, once again feeling a cement cold surface with her hands. She could tell by the texture, of course this surface was not naturally conceived by nature but by an intelligent race but she knew not which one! Her vision was also impaired, but not by anything placed on her eyes but by the fact that she could not see anything in complete darkness. Had the boy king placed her in the stockades in stormwind?

" No it can't be, otherwise I would hear other prisoners! Its complete silence and darkness." She muttered as stood to her feet and attempted to walk around but failed as she tripped over not just one but several objects. Frustrated she began to summon her powers but failed as she eventually came to the conclusion that she could not use them. Slyvanas began to panic, it was beginning to feel like the experience when she was entrapped by Athras. Blind, death and without power.

" No!" She screeched, punching and clawing at the hard surface below her feet. She hated feeling powerless and useless it was one of her worst fears and she experienced it for so many years under the control of Arthas. And now after her defeat at the hands of another human it seemed as though she was in the same position and worse yet he couldn't or wouldn't grant her the peace of death she so desired. Although she still feared what was beyond the other side for Undead like herself. Sylvanas curled her knees into her body as she began to grind her teeth, if she was alive tears would flow from her face but because she was undead all she could do was lament over her defeat. Hours passed by and she was still in the same position. Slyvanas begin to wonder was this some form of torture the young king had thought of before he finally ended her life. How long would he leave her like this? Months years,decades? Was this her punishment? To be left in a chamber for eternity without the release of death? Perhaps this was a fate worse than death.

Sylvanas began to let loose a scream of agony for many hours until she suddenly heard a young voice speak. 

" Light." It said as many lanterns around her began to come on as it revealed a large palace room filled with many pillars and books shelves stocked with what seemed like every book known to man. 

" This style and architecture! I'm in Pandara!" She exclaimed as she observed a large bath and beds alongside a kitchen and many other luxury items and rooms only the most wealthy on Azeroth could afford.

" Welcome to your new prison Slyvanas and I'm your new guard. I suppose you're wondering why you can't use your powers." Anduin said matter of factly, finally coming into the light.

" What have you done you bastard?" She spat before she charged Anduin who simply moved out of the way. Sylvanas quickly grabbed hold of his lenin shirt to throw him but suddenly realised that it was a lot harder than it should have been. She barely moved him an inch before he reversed the hold and grabbed her from behind.

" You are powerless here Sylvanas!" he explained, holding her tighter from behind. The young king had made sure to lock his arms around her own, almost in a deep embrace if he hadn't held her so tightly.

" I promise you that I will kill you Boy king, I will castrate you and slit your throat until you bleed out! You will beg for mercy and you will not find it!" She screamed, and fidgeted in his arms. Even attempting to headbut Anduin from behind but failed as he stood nearly a head over her. When had he become such a mountain of a man?

" I shall tell you a story Slyvanas." He said in a hushed tone attempting to calm her down.

Her voice suddenly cracked" I don't care for your stories, let go!" 

"Not until you calm down! Who would have guessed that the feared Sylvanas windrunner would have a nervous breakdown when faced with being powerless and in prison."

Slyvanas face turned into a frightend one, images flooded her mind and thats when it came. " Lets go of me Arthas!" She cried, moveing her body violently in Anduins arms.

The young king stood there stunned, almost without words until he continued on. Perhaps she said that to throw him off." You hear what I have to say, it is an amazing story if one would think about it. All I'm asking is that you listen Slyvanas" Anduin sighed, hoping she would listen but to no avail as she clawed at his eyes. " Fine hard way it is." He spat, frustrated by her childish behavior and shoving her away.

" You can't keep me here Boy king!" She yelled.

"But I can Slyvannas, all of the crimes you have committed against Azeroth. Most would agree with your death but I choose to show you mercy and perhaps a way to repentance and atonement." 

Once away Slyvanas quickly moved away from Anduins grasp. Seemly not remembering what she said to him before. She wanted to beat him to death but she wouldn't get the answers to get out of this hellish palace. She needed to remain calm and calculated, perhaps she could manipulate Anduin into giving her the answer she desired. She needed to walk him like a dog and once she gets out she will wreak havoc on the world.

" What do you want boy!" She begrundly asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine hours, that's how long she sat in silence, alone in a very dreadfully beautiful but mysterious palace. This place was her prison, something that she never thought would or rather vowed to never be in again. But here she was locked away like an animal in a very beautiful cage. Her guard had left her alone hours ago but yet his voice still remained in her head, pitiful mercy he bestowed upon her. Kind words that echoed every moment in her consciousness. His idea of justice which to her was a sign of weakness that she herself would never show to anyone. Just a few days ago, the world of Azeroth was at the tip of her fingertips, the alliance was under her feet,certainly not defeated but certainly tamed.

" I hate them all!" She muttered under her breath with bitterness and malice. Yes this was true in her mind, she hated the Horde and the so-called honor that many of the Orcs and other races had stood for. She hated the alliance and they're weak sense of justice and mercy. They were all just simple tools to be used at her disposal, they are nothing compared to her and she was to her forsaken a god by which cannot be compared to any other. She was the one that led them out of oppression and slavery to Arathas, she was the one who founded their home in undercity. She had found herself reminded of the hatred she felt when the Forsaken guard at her side dared to look at her out of the corner of his eye when she had muttered the bitter words, the Horde was nothing! 

" Who are they to question me in what I say!" The Banshee Queen screamed angrily into the ceiling of the palace. She wanted desperately to get out of this prison more than anything else in the world. Not so much for freedom but to simply remind her underlings that she was their god and she was their Queen. She was their key to survival but if it meant their destruction then...

" So be it." She thought, Slyvanans knew she had always been alone.Even when she was alive,although she had sisters and friends along with anything anyone could ever desire. She still felt alone and that pain only grew when Arthur's had turned her into the wretched Banshee he tortured for years. Over time she came to enjoy the loneliness, it was a true friend at the end of the day,loneliness. Even wishing at times to be alone in her own throne room, quickly ushering away her dark ranger so she could spend time by herself. Nathanos who grew concerned tried to talk to her but she would have none of it and would often banish him for hours or even days.

" Nathanos." She whispered, remembering her former lover who she turned into a whole forsaken with a fleshly body similar to that of a death knight. But that love was long gone, perhaps lost to her when she died, although was that entirely true? Why did she raise him from the dead and why did she sometimes like to have him by her side? But what does that matter now that she was trapped in this prison. The idea of Love often disgusted her but also evaded her mind, it was such a long distant memory that she couldn't remember what it felt like to be in love. The feeling of having somebody that was always there for you, the emotion of understanding the entirety of one's soul when it was bonded to your own. Was this even possible for forsaken such as herself?

Sylvanas didn't have time to elaborate on these thoughts as she was immediately interrupted as a voice came shouting out from the far end of the palace. It seemed like a question or at least that was what her elven ears have picked up,she knew it could only be her guard or rather her pitiful young gatekeeper Anduin wrynn. Light footsteps were heard as he got closer, Slyvanas dreaded this moment and she did not want to talk to him or even look at the disgusting creature. Although as he began to get closer a different thought came to her mind.

" Are you feeling like or rather in the mood to talk Slyvannas?" He asked, using a cloth he had in his hand to wipe his face and chest. Her ruby eyes could observe that he had been training or doing some type of physical activity. His hair have been let down like a wild lion's mane as it hung over his face in a strangely attractive way. Although still young she admittedly saw that he added much muscle to his frame in the years the war went on.Slightly smaller than his father, all he needed was more time to perfectly match Varren's frame. Although standing to his full height he was at least six foot four compared to her own height of five foot six.

" So the boy had grown since the last time I saw him." She thought.

" No answer yet? Well in the meantime, I made sure to get you some new clothing. It must be awfully uncomfortable to lay down in mail and plate armor lady windrunner." He said, handing her the clothing only for Sylvanas to glare at him. 

"Tell me where I am now boy king! Or else I will skin you alive and eat your flesh while I wait for my forsaken to free me." She spat, meaning every word with the exception of eating his flesh of course as it was a well-known misconception that forsaken actually ate human or living flesh.

" Well." He chuckled kneeling down in front of her, but not before taking off his shirt and laughing. " I don't think I would taste very well  
Lady windunner."

Sylvanas felt something in her at his comment.Did he really just use a sexual innuendo with her? Was the boy King as pious as he claimed to be? Perhaps she will test the waters and eventually acquire her freedom by any means possible. A small smile appeared on her face as she felt tempted to test his flesh and self control. Despite being undead she remained very beautiful with a shapely body to match and judging by the way Anduins eyes followed her, he was hooked.

" No." She thought, " I need answers." She continued.

" If you are as honorable as you say you are boy King then please enlighten me as to why and where I'm in this position! You have my word that I will not try to harm you in the process of you telling me why I am under this wretched imprisonment and where in the hells I am!" She said in a slightly less irritated tone.

Anduin begin to grin, " yes I am a very honorable King Sylvanas and I will be more than willing to explain to you why you are in this position and where you are."

" Well then get to it boy King, it pains me to say this but I cannot die but I will not have you wasting my time with useless talk and nonsense." She replied rolling her eyes before she sat on a beautifully designed couch. 

" I shall begin. " He said as he sat down across from his prisoner and former enemy. " I found this place while on my adventures in Pandaria. It was around the time where I tried to convince hellscream of his evil ways."

" Oh yes the method that did not go very well for you as I remember it, actually a very ridiculously stupid method as I remember your father calling it aswell. Or at least that's what I heard from my spies around the time." She smirked, savoring her remark towards the young man's stupidity and naivety.

Anduin sighed, " yes it was a very naive thing to do and I learned my lesson or rather maybe I haven't learned my lesson by trying to convince you of your evil ways and taking you prisoner. But that is a topic for another discussion Sylvanas and as I was saying I found this place while on an adventure after that incident and I was amazed by the power of the light that was bestowed upon this place. It had been covered by the jungle for many years I presume, which is why I think that no one has found it yet. But as I made my way further into the palace I realized that a Naaru had died here possibly many Millennia ago."

" How unfortunate." She said sarcastically, evidently wanting him to finish this dreadful story.

" Yes it is very unfortunate, however I communed with its spirit and found out that this palace was built on its remains but the inhabitants didn't know. As it turned out the thunder king, Lei Shen ordered this magnificent palace to be built. However as soon as it was finished and he tried to step foot into the palace. The naaru spirit had sensed his evil and banished him and all of his soldiers out of the palace and sealed the doors for good. Of course until I came along and it welcomed me with open arms."

" A light wielders nervana I assume. What does this have to do with my powers not working boy king." She asked in an angry tone.

Anduin lightly chuckled at her angry demeanor, " Not a very good listener Lady windrunner or perhaps not well versed in the light wielder arts. The Narus spirit prevents any darkness from entering into its domain, simply put, you are powerless here."

His words sat upon her like a heavy weight, powerless, something she wasn't used to in a very long time. Not since that dreaded Arthas imprisoned her and now another human came along and had done the same, the exception being his sense of justice and mercy. However, she would have to put away her shame and self loathing for being captured and focus her attention on her freedom. 

" How long will you keep me here boy king? Until your gray hairs start to show and you start to wither away? How about until you start to go death and your vision begins to worsen? Both would be favorable outcomes for me." She smirked.

Anduin shrugged his shoulders, " That all depends on you and your penitence lady windrunner." 

" So If I be a good little girl and show you that i'm really sorry then I am free to go?" She asked firmly, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

" Not exactly and it's not entirely up to me, the Narru's spirit was the one who sent me the vision and instructed me to take you here. When it feels like you're ready it will unseal the door." He answered.

Her eyes immediately flew open at the suggestion that a Narru's spirit was in control over freedom and fate. Who did this creature think that it was to judge her and her actions on Azeroth? What right did it have to keep her here against her own will and completely leave her powerless in this prison?

" Thats ridiculous and preposterous, what would a damned Narru care about my actions in the first place? Does it know what it's like to fight for it's own survival and see your race dwindled down to just a few because of one mad human!" She yelled, clearly fed up with all this spiritual nonsense.

" Hey is not easy for me either, I'm also sealed in here until it decides you're ready  
So I could end up dying of boredom,especially judging by your attitude and actions." he remarked as he poured himself a glass of water from the nicely furnished table between them. 

" What am I supposed to do in all the time that I have here?" She yelled, as she clenched her fists and her palms turned white.

" Acquire knowledge and therefore be changed young one." An elderly female voice echoed from the halls of the palace. The Voice carried a motherly tone but also had an authoritative approach in addressing the Banshee Queen. 

Anduins brought a smile to his face, " Zer'ra." He said.

Suddenly an older elven woman suddenly appeared, whose body was a transparent gold color stood in front of them. She appeared to be smiling as she greeted the young king with a nod of her head before setting her gaze on the Warchief.

" I assume you are the horrible creature that entrapped me here with this boy King! Release me at once so I can continue my conquest of Azeroth and bring the alliance to its knees!" She demanded.

" I put on this form so it would be easier for me to reason with you Sylvanas windrunner, Quel dori, forsaken, war chief and lastly banshee queen and now my prisoner. But obviously you're not in the mood to talk about the reasoning for your punishments and my restrictions on your freedom. "

" Fine, I am willing to talk." She begrudgingly agreed through gritted teeth.

"Good choice." Anduin chimed in but not before receiving a glare which could kill from the former warchief.

" An excellent choice indeed, you see all the time I've spent here my spirit has been communing with the palace and I've gained the power to view Azeroth outside of my domain. I have seen many horrible tragedies, however, the thing that strikes me very particularly intriguing is you Sylvanas windrunner. At one point I thought arthas was one who was at war with life itself but then you begin to exceed his cruelty and hatred. After sometime I thought it best to intervene, at first I admit,I wanted to use a light wielder like Anduin and infuse him with some of my power to strike you down but then Anduin struck me as a being who could perhaps have a striking effect on your life. But only if you could be there to experience him first hand,without the battlefield and violence."

" so you locked us in here together? Are you insane or just mad Naaru?" Sylvanas seethed.

" Perhaps both." Zer'ra chuckled and then continued. "But I am not the one in prison now am I? You will be here until I've decided that it's time for you to leave and I believe I'm qualified to judge you as I've been alive for eons and I've only seeked to further the will of the light in the darkest of places which means even in your heart lady windrunner." 

" It's a fool's game you're playing! The boy will age and will eventually along with your plans die while I remain here!" She affirmed.

" That would be true warchief if Anduin wasn't already light infused , you see in my domain I control the power of the light. Something that I practiced for eons before either of you were born." The Naaru responded cheerfully.

" So that's why he looked so exhausted when he came back. But he was gone for hours could it be possible that the process of making a mortal being immortal is accomplished in just a few moments?" She thought.

" It was wasn't an easy process Slyvannas I had to conquer some of my inner demons before I became lightforged. " He said, almost reading the look on her face. 

The former war chief sighed, there was no mistaking the golden hue in his eyes, he was indeed lightforged. Her options are few and she certainly wasn't going to bow to an insufferable creature like the naaru. She needed to be alone to think and developed a plan unlike any other she had thought of before. But first she needed space away from the boy king.

" Go to hell." Slyvannas spat before she ran off into the palace.

" Slyvannas wait!" Anduin yelled as he began to run after her but was stopped by the Narru.

" Make sure to take advantage of the large amounts of scrolls and books in the palace, I do think it will be worth your time lady windrunner." The Naaru chimed in before turning to Anduin." Go get some rest young Anduin you have earned it, I'm sure she will be more... suitable for conversation later."

" I will and thank you again Zer' ra, perhaps this imprisonment of her will the best thing to ever happen to her." He replied.

" I think it will be the best thing for the both of you two. Even she could teach you a few things about life Anduin." Zer' ra smiled before disappearing in front of his very eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The young king was awoken by a mysterious sound of crashing before he heard many of the vases and plates break against the walls and pillars of the palace. Not one to be complacent he quickly hurried out to see what was the commotion and there he found the former Warchief hysterically throwing objects against the walls. 

"Has she really gone mad and insane? She had only been locked away for a day now" Anduin thought, as he walked further into the hallway. He had heard stories from his spies that the Warchief had been acting strange as of late but for him to see it firsthand was simply disturbing.

However not wanting all the plates and dishes to break Anduin had quickly confronted Slyvannas.

" Have you gone insane woman? Will you stop throwing plants! I need those to eat unlike you!"

The former Warchief quickly turned to him with a slight glare before a smirk appeared upon her face. " An even better way to relieve my frustration and boredom little lion. You may be light forged but even you need to eat and perhaps going without food for some years will drive you insane just like me!" 

The young man released a heavy sigh and shook his head in frustration,he knew this would be a challenging experience but to see it firsthand was a whole nother story. " Come,let us reason lady windrunner, do you really think that you are in this imprisonment for no reason at all? Surely you can see the horrors you brought upon Azeroth. Even causing division within your own fraction, are you that prideful and arrogant?" He asked.

Sylvanas simply rolled her eyes at his pitiful argument. Of course she knew why she was here,of course she knew the tragedies she brought upon the alliance but she couldn't bring herself to feel any empathy." I am very aware of this information little lion, I simply couldn't be bothered to even care. I did all of this for the survival of the horde and my people and if I had to kill a few along the way then so be it." She replied before throwing another plate at the pillar next to his head, just barely missing by a few inches.

The young king sighed, of course he knew this would be her answer but Zer' ra brought him here for a reason. He had yet to tell anybody this but the Narru has sent him the vision while he was battling Slyvannas,maybe this explained his sudden increase in power. Of course this greatly influenced his decision to bring her here. After all he could have just ended her life right there at the gates of Orgrimmar.

" You are as stubborn as an Orc, very fitting for the former Warchief I suppose but do me a favor will you? Could you at least hold off on the throwing of objects until I'm done sleeping." He chuckled lightly while seeing the slight roll of her ruby red eyes.

" And why should I care about your peace little lion, it was you who brought me here against my will and even interrupted my battle against that traitor! Now you're asking for peace and quiet? Has the light made you that audacious?" Slyvannas asked as she folded her arms under her chest and a strangely attractive way as Anduin noted. 

" Yes, that is exactly what I'm asking for, it's the least you can do. I was dealing with your war plans and shenanigans for the past two years and I barely got any sleep. You were the thorn in my side, the itch I just couldn't reach." Anduin explained as he stretched his arms above his head and scratched his stomach.

Slyvannas raised an eyebrow at the childish nature of the young king. He was in the presence of his enemy yet remained so casual and unconcerned by the very real threat she posed. However being lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the young king walking away from her. But not being one to be ignored she followed him into one of the palace rooms and she suddenly caught a glimpse of the young king undressing.

" By the Light!" Anduin gasped as he saw the warchief from the corner of his eye. His face lit up bright red as he moved himself further into the room to avoid her gaze. However she simply rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed grunt. 

Throughout her time alone and thinking of a realistic plan to gain her freedom she became sick with boredom and began throwing things to relieve her frustration. Slyvannas didn't intend to stir the young king from his sleep nor did she care but that was simply an added bonus. In fact, she favored seeing him frustrated and angry, almost like his father but he was quick to calm himself down. After that moment she became hell-bent on playing games with the young king. If Anduin remained steadfast to keep her here then she would remain determined to break him down day by day until he became clay in her hands. 

After some time a small grin appeared on her face as she snuck her way into the washroom. She caught the young king nodding off in a large tub that looked more like a sauna than anything else. Inwardly smirking she slipped past the door and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders. Suddenly Anduin was jolted awake as his head was forced under the bath water, knowing the direct source of his discomfort he pulled the arms on his shoulders into the water. 

Anduin heard curses in thalassian as his head came above the surface.

" Thought it was you." He laughed, seeing a soaking wet banshee queen along with her drenched armor that she still neglected to take off.

" You know your armor will rust if you keep sitting there? Perhaps you should leave."Anduin smirked, seeing an irritated look on her pale face.

"You must want me gone quickly,afraid I will cut your penis?" She threatened, along with every intention to do so. While moving her eyes to look upon his loins but was shocked to see his undergarments on.

" I had a feeling you would do something like this so I made sure to cover up." Anduin smiled, observing her seething look of anger on her face.

" Well then let's just see how pious you are!Didn't you say my armor would rust?" She questioned in a sarcastic manner as she took off her armor piece by piece despite Anduin telling her not to before he got out of the bath.

" Is the pious virgin afraid to see me naked, how shocking and here I thought you gained some worth as a man." She smirked as she watched the young king hurry out of the bathing room. 

" I do not wish to look upon your naked body lady windrunner. It's not proper, nor is it appropriate for a situation like this. Despite being my enemy I'm still supposed to show you decency." He said from the other room.

Slyvannas rolled her eyes at his sense of chivalry. The boy had never seen a naked woman before, it was plainly obvious as she saw the bright flash of red on his face before he scurried out of the tub.

" Maybe this will be a good time to converse with her" Anduin thought as he moved behind the corner of his room which lead to the bathing room. He would use this chance to ask her a question, perhaps breaking the tension between them.

"Why would you do such a horrible thing?" He asked her out of plane curiosity, strangely enough he always wanted to ask her this. Never having the time because of the war between the two fractions. In fact, he would have never thought he would actually be in a situation whereby this was possible. 

The Warchief in question decided to relax in the bathing room, not wanting to be bothered by the young king. However her elven ears picked up on his question.

"You have to be more specific,I've done many things that you would classify as horrible or horrendous. Do you mean the burning of the tree huggers home?" She asked devilishly.

Anduin released a heavy sigh," Yes the burning of their home which was neither merciful nor logical from a strategic perspective. Innocent men,women and children died in that fire you caused. But one question that has been plaguing my mind ever since that fateful day I set foot on the charred remains of their home was why? Why did you deal such senseless violence towards these innocent people? A race that so closely resembles your own?"

" like any of that even matters in this war, I did it because It would further the territory of the Horde. No longer do I have to worry about Kaldorei soldiers on my doorstep." She replied in an arrogant tone.

Anduin released a sigh of frustration. He knew she would say something like this again,although she said it in a less irritated tone then he originally thought." But the senseless violence towards the children and civilians. What did they do to deserve such a brutal death?" Anduin said from behind the wall that separated the washroom from his quarters.

The Warchief made a face of disgust, weakness was something she never tolerated. To show mercy in her mind was a form of weakness. However the young king thought it righteous to show mercy. Maybe once in her past life she believed or even would agree with what he said but that was long ago. In a time before she was twisted into what she was now. 

" If the Kaldorei army would have stopped me then their children and the civilians would have been safe but because of their weakness they died and that is no fault of my own." She declared.

At the hearing of her words his anger mounted, " Your army had already won the battle but you decided to press forward to attack the civilians which had nothing to do with your conquest!" Anduin yelled as his anger got the best of him and he punched the wall.

Sylvanas inwardly smiled at hearing the thud against the wall, " Yes, I want to see if the lion really has fangs." She thought before she spoke again.

" The weak die boy! Which is something I thought you would have learned after your father died, perhaps his smoldering remains wasn't enough of a lesson to you." She mocked before she suddenly felt herself being hoisted into the cement wall of the bathing room.

Slyvannas felt pressure on her neck as she saw the boy king, no,Varien in the form of his son grab her throat tightly. She knew Anduin's anger had taken control, otherwise, he would have been embarrassed at her nakedness. But she let out a weak smile,Slyvannas succeeded in getting under his skin and even he knew it was only a matter of time before he decided to throw away all of his sense of justice and mercy just to end her life.

" You which! I should in your life now and save Zer 'ra the trouble of testing you to decide whether or not your fit for society. I am more than qualified to make that decision for her! Abduin yelled.

" You don't have the gall to do it! You boy…."

" That wouldn't be wise to do young king, she intends to make a fool out of you and possibly drive you insane as she is." Zer'ra said as she appeared next to the two combatants. The older Narru appeared in her usual form of an elven woman and lightly put her hand on the young kings shoulder.

" Anduin this is not who you are, do not let her drag you away from your purpose. Remember the visions I have showed you, think of the purpose that you both have." Zer'ra said softly as she felt the tension ease from Anduins hands.

The young alliance king looked down and was brought to shame as he saw his hands and felt the water on his trousers. He was so close to ending her life,all because he could not control his emotions or his anger. He had heard that Slyvannas could be very manipulative but to even sway him in such a way surprised him. Anduin knew he had to be careful if Slyvannas had even the slightest chance of being reformed.

Anduin quickly bowed his head as a sign of respect. " I apologize for my outburst and violence against you Lady windrunner. It was uncalled for and disrespectful,especially in your nakedness."

Slyvannas scoffed at his apology, she again saw it as a sign of weakness." Looks like you didn't have the strength to do it after all boy. But something has peaked my interest,tell me about your visions Narru. It is the least you can do for my imprisonment!" 

Zer'ra remained silent for a few brief moments before deciding to speak. " Anduin,get lady windrunner a towel to cover her indecency and then she shall know of these visions that I have shown you." 

" I will at once." Anduin replied before he went away to fetch a towel.

Slyvannas sat herself up before stepping back into the tub. " You only sent him away so what you have to say could be said in private" She observed.

" Correct lady windrunner, I have had visions of a terrible tragedy you want to commit or rather will try to commit. However I know that you already had this plan in place if it were not for Anduin capturing you." Zer'ra explained.

If Slyvannas was surprised she didn't show it as she wore an emotionless face for a few brief moments. " What in the hells are you talking about you disgusting creature of holy light?" She asked, almost in a willfully ignorant way or perhaps feigning innocence.

Zer'ra looked at her with intense golden eyes, deeply peering into the banshee queens soul.

" As I communed with the light for many eons it has given me power above most naaru. I am able to have visions of future events and many moons ago I saw an Image of a dark raven sitting between two broken pieces of the Helm of Domination and then….." The naaru concluded as she walked closer to the banshee queen who remained motionless in the tub.

" I saw the veil between the living and the dead split apart, torn asunder and left unguarded. You have surrendered yourself to powers far beyond your understanding and control Sylvanas windrunner" Zer'ra declared.

The former warchief scoffed." You know nothing of the darkness naaru,a creature of the light could never understand! This power has given me greater purpose and I will accomplish my task even with the restraints you have put on me." She bit out as she gripped the edges of the tub to control her outburst.

" How can you complete a task which was given to you by a master you know not?"

Sylvanas hatefully glared at the naaru. "No one is my master! I serve myself and only my goals!" 

The naaru briefly chuckled. " We all serve something or someone but maybe you are just too arrogant to see it. But I will leave you alone for now and I certainly hope you and the young king can get along while you're here. I believe you have much to teach each other." 

The Banshee Queen quickly rolled her eyes before noticing that the naaru had disappeared, leaving a confused Anduin who came back with a towel.

" I thought that…. Never mind,some things are better left not heard." He sighed before dropping the towel beside Slyvannas.

" At least you could do something right!" She spat before snatching the towel and wrapping it around her naked body.

" You're welcome." Anduin said while making sure to turn his back to avoid eyeing her body.

" Your help was much appreciated Young Prince." She sarcastically mocked before leaving Anduin alone in the washroom.

Anduin shook his head in slight disappointment. " Light help me." He sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally settled into his bed the young king Anduin wyrnn was plagued by thoughts of the future. Would he succeed in his mission to reform the wayward Banshee Queen or would he succumb to her manipulative ways?  
The young king tried to still his mind but sleep didn't come easy these days, especially during the war. Worry and anxiety was the constant weight he had to bare everyday, of course he didn't tell his closest companions of his burdens. A great example was set for him by his father , who never once complained about the stress of being King and he took it in stride as he commanded his forces daily.

" I can do this!" Anduin declared as he settled into the soft silk covers of his bed. Although he was stressed he was glad to have a nicely furnished room which was even more incredible than his own in stormwind. Zer'ra had made sure to sort his room in the right way,fitting for a king and with the slight addition of navy blue which complimented his fraction. It made him feel more at home which would serve to help him with the eventual feeling of homesickness.

Anduin released a sigh of relief and decided to let tomorrow worry about tomorrow,for now he was going to get some rest. Zer'ra had already informed him of the journey he and Slyvanas may have to take tomorrow however, he did not know the location as Sylvanas powers could only be sealed in the palace. 

" I'm sure Zer'ra has it figured out." Anduin yawned before he succumbed to his fatigue.

Slyvannas

Forsaken didn't sleep or rather slumber had eluded them. Although most of the races in Azeroth didn't know this and had no idea that all forsaken simply didn't go to sleep. Unfortunately Slyvanas didn't find her inability to sleep pleasing now that she was alone in her room which was attractive even to her own standards. She first saw the nicely made bed after she got out of the tub and hurried to her room after that pest of a king handed her the towel. However, what was also a surprise was the silk undergarments that she presumed the naaru had left for her to sleep in. Certainly even she could see that this was not a normal prison by any standard. But one problem still remained and that was the fact that she couldn't sleep so what could she do during the night?

" I would rather be torturing Alliance soldiers right now." She huffed in annoyance before deciding to look over the numerous amounts of books which were scattered along her room and the bookcase.

Slyvanas tapped her pale red lip with her finger as she st aa1 walked along the bookcase clearly not entirely too sure on what books she should read first. Many of them were different languages but she was also well-versed in many tongues so reading them shouldn't be too much trouble. However,many of the novels and scrolls had so many different titles. Suddenly the Banshee Queen's indecisiveness ended as her eyes flew open at the title of a certain book on the shelf.

" The land beyond the grave, a brief and true narrative of the accounts of the shadow realm." She read aloud as a brief smile appeared upon her face,she had heard of this land before. Even theorized a way to obtain more power through this realm.

" The naaru may not be as wise as she thinks she is." Sylvanas smirked before she tied her hair into a ponytail and sat upon her bad.

Anduin

Sylvanas gazed upon the chained Lich King who after a brief fight became her prisoner. The bitter cold wind of icecrown blew past her hair as she stood victorious. The defeated Lich King struggled to breathe as his labored breaths could be heard through his Helm of domination.

The Banshee Queen suddenly reached for the helm while declaring the words, " You are unfit to wear this crown!" Before she slowly ripped the crown from his face.

" To wield so much power." She muttered in awe has she held the crown in between her hands.

The beaten Lich king,Bolvar Fordragon glared at her with a sad expression before uttering the words. " That power will be your prison!"

Slyvannas simply half-heartedly looked at the man before replying. " This world is a prison!" She spat before she moved her hands between the two edges of the helm. Fear and panic poured into Bolvar Fordragon as he didn't know what the crazed witch was going to do. 

The Banshee Queen concentrated more power in her body as she began to pull the two edges of the Helm apart. Bolvar Fordragon watched in horror as the helmet suddenly split in two and a resounding shockwave could be felt and heard as the sky above them cracked and then shattered. A dark fiery world could be seen above as more cracks could be heard in the atmosphere.

Bolvar became entangled in fear has the two broken pieces of the helm were tossed in front of him like mere trash.

Sylvanas eyes became wide and a smile appeared upon her face. " and I shall set us all free!" She echoed.

"No! Anduin screamed as he was jolted awake. Sweat poured from his body and his heart beat like a drum against chest. The young king quickly ran his hands through his hair and rested his head in between his palms. Anduin had nightmares before but that was no mere nightmare that was a vision and a very powerful one. Everything felt so real but yet he couldn't do anything to stop it. What had Slyvannas done or better yet what was she planning to do! Anduin knew he had to find out immediately!

The young king readied himself before he would find his way to her quarters, although, he didn't want to simply bust into her room like a madman and behead her. He wanted to be diplomatic instead of too forthcoming like his father.

" I have to tread carefully, even the slightest bit of aggression could cause a huge argument and a greater divide between us." Anduin muttered to himself.

Anduin quietly closed the door behind them as he walked slowly and quietly toward her quarters. Although for some strange reason it took him some time to find her room,the palace was indeed very large, even bigger than he expected. He spent much of his time looking in between the different rooms of the palace which was either vacant or was stacked full of scrolls and books. The scholar in Anduin wanted to get lost in a sea of knowledge that was at his fingertips but he had greater concerns to attend to.

"Where would…. Here!" Anduin whispered, catching a glimpse of light that radiated from the inside of her room. He took some time to ready himself before he knocked on the door. 

" Lady windrunner I have much to discuss with you." Anduin declared, seemingly not caring if she gave him permission to enter her room.

The Banshee Queen in question looked slightly surprised and shocked. The little lion had the audacity to barge into her room at a time like this! Just who exactly did he think he was to approach her in this way? Almost in such a careless manner as if she were a child!

" You overstepped your boundaries boy and can't you see that I'm not very decent according to your priestly standards!" She argued, sitting the book down and glaring at the alliance king.

At second glance Anduin had to admit she wasn't very decently dressed according to his standards. She wore a silk robe which was slightly open in the middle revealing her undergarments that most men on Azeroth would kill to see. But he was not that kind of man,he greatly respected woman and didn't wish to look upon them in a lustful manner. Although he was tempted to submit,to satisfy his carnal desire. However he was reminded again of the duty he committed himself to before he came into this very room.

He quickly adjusted his face before he found a seat next to her bed, quite literally breaking the ice and tension with his body. Anduin folded his hands together and rested them upon his knees before he turned to look at the Banshee Queen who wore an irritated expression.

Lacking patience, she wanted to know why he was bothering her at a time like this." It's a little late child! Shouldn't a human like you be sleeping?" 

" I would have liked to be sleeping lady windrunner but a troubling nightmare or vision has plagued my sleep." He confessed.

Sitting up in her bed she briefly smirked before leaning forward and lightly touching his long hair. " Was it a dream of me begging for more little lion? Was it a heated vision of me calling out your name ecstasy? Perhaps grasping the sheets in pleasure." She asked in a sultry tone while her fingers teased his shoulders.

The young king almost jumped out of his seat from her tempting touches" By the light no!" He exclaimed before moving her hand away from his shoulder in a respectful manner.

"Oh really now little lion?" She asked in an almost innocent or naive way. The former warchief had clearly been very experienced as she straddled the bed facing Anduin in a very seductive manner. 

" What does she want?" He internally thought but became more resolved to speak to her about the vision he had.

" Don't try to seduce me lady windrunner we have more serious things to discuss! One of which Involves your possible schemes!"

The Banshee Queen became annoyed and began to contort her face into that of a very angry expression. 

" You and that idiotic naaru have both accused me of coming up with schemes!I have no idea what you're talking about! Yes I have possible theories of what I may want to accomplish with the darkness but I have not done anything yet and I don't have any intention of telling you my theories or future plans!" She replied sharply.

Anduin shook his head in frustration " No schemes you say? Then let me tell you what has been revealed to me in this vision!." He declared as he began to explain to her what he saw in his vision.. 

The Banshee Queen sat in silence, listening to the young king reveal what was shown to him in the vision. Even she had to admit this seemed far-fetched, even impossible. Yes she theorized that she could possibly use the Helm of domination to open up a portal to the otherworld and even the writings in the book beside her alluded to this possibility but to her it all seem like nonsense and the ramblings of a fool. The crown was supposed to control the undead not led to a portal to the other realm or shadow world as the book up called it. 

She raised an eyebrow" What could I have meant by, this world is a prison and I will free you all?" She wondered aloud. 

Anduin eyed her suspiciously, " I don't know but it's very obvious that you had received help from an outside source. Although you don't know or rather don't have any idea of how this vision could be possible." Anduin replied.

" Why would I accept help from any other source besides myself. I am more than enough to conquer the puny Alliance!" She argued.

" Well you are pretty arrogant." Anduin confessed, despite the glare she gave him.

"Perhaps this version of you in the future doesn't want to conquer the alliance but instead Azeroth. In my perspective you aren't very different, perhaps this version of you is just that next step. Have you been hearing any voices lately,lady windrunner?" He asked.

Sylvanas rudely turned her head and folded her arms. " Even if I was there's nothing that you could do about it or why would you even care?" 

" Because even a sick person like you shouldn't have to suffer the insanity of the old god whispers. That is how Deathwing went insane you know."

She was slightly surprised by his concern but she quickly dismissed it as Anduin having piety on her. " Oh did your dragon boyfriend tell you that little lion?" She replied sarcastically.

The young king let out a surprisingly loud laugh at her suggestion. " Number one I am not a homosexual nor have I ever been and also he is a troubled acquaintance as I would call him."

" You don't have to lie to me little lion it's only us and a strange naaru in this palace. Anything that goes on in between these walls is between us." She grinned.

"Is that why you're trying to seduce me daily lady windrunner, after all, no one would ever know what we did." He replied back sharply and in a strangely confrontational way. Anduin had grown tired of her games and he decided to turn it back on her and although he was less-experienced he was very witty with his tongue.

The Banshee Queen rolled her eyes at his reply. " I hate everything about you and besides you wouldn't know what to do with me even if let you touch me."

The young king gave her an uncharacteristic smirk. " My priestly duty demands that I be married before I engage in any sexual acts but rest assured I am my Father's son and we could be quite animalistic lady windrunner."

" The little cub? Animalistic? Don't make me laugh ``she shot back.

The alliance king shrugged his shoulders not caring if she believe him or not. But he had to be honest with himself, he enjoyed their game of going back and forth. It was certainly better than arguing with her insanity. Believing he obtained most of the information he wanted Anduin rose up from his seat.

" As much as I would like to continue this game of ours my body begs me to give it rest."

The warchiefs snorted. "And to think at times you actually put together decent strategies to fight my forces. You're such a weakling little lion."

In his response to her jab the young king looked at her with his navy blue eyes and bid her farewell without even so much as giving her a second glance. 

" Goodnight lady windrunner, just be prepared for what awaits us tomorrow." He said, making his way out of the room but not before hearing her curse in the Quel dori native tongue.

" What! Who said I was going anywhere with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

" And why would I do something like that you fool?" Slyvannas remarked, seeing the boy king release a sigh of frustration.

" Lady windrunner would you please be cooperative. We received this mission from Ze'ra and I certainly can't do it alone." He said, standing before Slyvannas who at the moment was reading a book while relaxing on the couch.

" What does this have to do with me boy King? Why would I want to go down to some disgusting crypt?" She replied sharply, as the conversation began to quickly irritate her sensibilities. Although she knew quite well what was being asked of her but who was she to go on a quest for that insufferable Narru!

The young King became confused at her response. Was he not clear enough? And why was she making this so hard for him, surely she wasn't that upset at her imprisonment? She was living lavishly unlike most of her victims.

" Ask me anything except to release you and it shall be done if you go with me." Anduin said desperately before getting a look of enticement from the Windrunner.

" Scared are we?" 

Not scared, just want to get things done. I woke up early this morning to talk to you Sylvanas and apparently this quest is very important to Zer'ra." He said, watching her suddenly shut the book and stand up.

Slyvanas came within inches of his face."And you will be about your word boy king?" 

Anduin nearly held his breath as she came closer to his face. Warchief or not this was the first time a woman had come to him in such a seductive manner. His eyes became enamored in her platinum blonde hair along with her pale skin. It was widely accepted that although Sylvanas was undead,she was still quite beautiful.

Sapphire met ruby as Anduin began to feel like he was drowning in her gaze. This is what she wanted, Sylvanas enjoyed seeing him squirm under pressure and anxiety. However would could she ask of him?

He reassures her." Yes I will uphold my end lady windrunner." 

The warchief smiled even more, she actually believed him but it was not because of his priestly piety,it was due to the look of his body. It screamed loyalty to her in this moment. So perhaps her plan would work after all.

" Kiss me boy king." She commanded bluntly. 

The young king became bewildered. " What did you say?"

" l said kiss me boy King was that not plain enough to you?" She asked.

Anduin face showed confusion. " That's all you want?" 

Sylvanas released a huff of annoyance." Is this request not simple enough for you? Yes that is all that I ask boy king!Now will you do it or would you like to go on this journey alone?"

" Well if that's it then I suppose there's nothing wrong with that." Anduin said, relaxing his face to prepare for the kiss.

The Warchief didn't give him any time to pause as she brought there lips together in a fury of lust. 

Anduin was surprised at the feel of slight warmth on her lips as they maneuvered over his own. He had originally thought her lips would be cold due to her curse of undeath. However he would be proven wrong as his own lips fell into the deadly dance of lust. 

Slyvanas suddenly felt large hands grab her waist as he pulled her closer. 

"How dare he do something so blunt! But who would have thought the young king had it in." She thought, becoming more entranced in the kiss before she ran her fingers through his long blond hair.

Anduin felt passion stirring him as his body began to lose control. A euphoria possessed his body, causing the young king to become more aggressive in the kiss.

Sylvanas let loose a sound of satisfaction. How many years has it been since a man kissed her like this? She forgot the feeling of passion and lust, replacing it with anger and hatred to soothe her agony.

The former Warchief ran her sharp nails over his cotton shirt, eternally wishing that it was somewhere else besides on his body.

Anduin hands moved further down her waist, admiring her womanly curves and pushing her back against the bookcase.

Slyvannas, not one for being dominated wrapped her legs around his waist and forcefully pulled him in.

" You will not be in control here boy!" She breathed out, grabbing his chin as sapphire meet ruby once again.

The young king nearly lost his breath, slowly breathing in and out trying to regain his sense of composure.

" You got what you wanted, now we need to stop!" Anduin said.

Sylvanas grind widely," fair enough but we were just getting started little lion afraid that I might bite!" 

"Perhaps he is afraid of what he will do,former Warchief." A voice suggested between them, surprising the two respected leaders of their fraction.

" Creature of the light, how surprising of you to butt in on our business!" Slyvannas said sarcastically.

" She has a name you know!"

The Warchief looked at the young king and scoffed. " I'm sorry did I offend your sensibilities light welder? Would you like a tissue for your tears or perhaps a blanket to comfort your sorrow." She laughed.

Anduin gave her a irritated look before he replied but was quickly stopped by the naaru.

" Don't waste your breath on addressing ignorant things Anduin. Now is not the time to fight or argue, you two must get started on your journey."

" And who said that I was going?" Sylvanas complained.

" But I kept my end of the bargain, now it's time to keep yours! If you don't come light so help me I will drag you to the catacombs myself!

" I would like to see you try boy King! Do not lay a hand on me,least you want your hand separated from your arm! You being foolish fell for my ruse!" Slyvannas argued back.

Zer'ra watched the two bicker for some time before she decided to step in. 

" Warchief you don't have a choice in the matter, just look around you." 

" What in the hell are you talking about?" Slyvanans spat before she looked around to see that they were no longer in her quarters. Instead the three of them stood at the entrance of a dark crypt. The smell of mold quickly entered i her nostrils while cobwebs surrounded the walls nearest to her. In some ways it was a reminder of home, but she sensed great darkness from these catacombs. Even this brought a sinking feeling to her stomach,she hadn't felt this feeling of dread in a long time,not since...

" Look behind us young king and former war chief." Zer'ra explained as she motioned them towards her back.

Anduin and Slyvannas was shocked to see a barrier between light and dark that came to a stop right where Zer'ra was standing.

" For a millennia I've wondered what was at the heart of this palace after my consciousness took over. It was not an accident that I died here, the light had its will and my presence stopped a great darkness from overcoming Pandaria."

"What do you mean by Darkness,you couldn't possibly mean the Shah? Anduin wondered.

The naaru nodded in affirmation." Overtime I scoured the books in this palace, looking for an answer to the darkness that resided at the heart. It wasn't until recently, after you came here that I found my answer. On the grounds of this palace is where the first Shah was discovered. Although destroyed, its spirit lingered, growing stronger over the years. As fate would have it my presence here kept it from growing, however with you two being here it began to feed off your negative emotions and now it's time to put an end to its existence."

" This creature has grown stronger from simply feeding off of my negative emotions, how fascinating" Sylvanas said with intrigue.

"Some say the Shah is a fragment or residual remnant of the old gods is that true?"Anduin asked.

" That is indeed true but you two must be careful,even through a small fragment an old Gods whisper can drive anyone insane, even a being like myself if my guard is down."

" What if you're already hearing whispers." Sylvanas confessed.

The naaru wore a look of concern before she addressed Sylvanas. " Then we need to hurry before it possess you. It most likely synced with you due to your affinity with darkness, but you already knew that didn't you?"

The young king had never seen the warchief worried but the look on her face certainly revealed her emotions. " It started about a day ago. I Tried to block it out but the voice is only getting louder."

" Then we have to move now, can't have you more insane than you already are." Anduin chuckled.

" Go to Hell Boy King like you really care! I want the voices to stop and if it means killing that creature and strangling every bit of life it has then so be it." 

" You two must go now, I don't know how long my light will hold off the darkness!" Zera urged.

Anduin wore a look of determination on his face as he stared into the dark abyss of the catacombs. He thought his mission was just to watch his prisoner but now he had to stop a great evil from overtaking the palace. The young king turned to his enemy, silently hoping that she would not betray him in the catacombs and look for an escape.

Sylvanas saw the concern on the young king's face and reassured him that she would not betray him but not for any noble reason.

" Your light is a great defense against that darkness which resides in the catacombs, if you die, I can't find my way out little lion.

" Fair enough, are you ready?" 

The former war chief grunted in displeasure. " I was teleported down here, now come on,I don't have all day to argue with you!"

" If you two are in agreement then you may proceed to the entrance." Zer'ra confirmed.

The two leaders nodded in agreement as they walked towards the entrance of the catacombs, however a large stone door blocked their path.

" How in the hells are we supposed to open this thing!" Slyvannas said.

" There's first a riddle we must solve, it's in writing on the doorway." Anduin pointed out as he ran his hand over the encrypted words.

" What language is this, it's clearly not Pandarian?" She wondered.

" Seems like an ancient form of the language, I can make out some of the words and mostly the ending is clear." Anduin replied as he mumbled more words to himself before finally solving the riddle.

" What heals darkness lady windrunner?" Anduin asked.

She said nothing for a few brief moments, thinking over his ridiculous question before the answer finally came to her mind.

Slyvannas rolled her eyes before she gave her reply to the young king's question." As you pompous, pious light wilders say,the light heals the darkness." She mocked.

Anduin smirked, " Yes it does." He confirmed as he channeled holy power into his hand and placed his palm on the cold surface of the door. Soon a great sound was heard as the doors slowly moved back,revealing a pitch black walkway.

" Use your hand to light the way boy king, we can't see a damn thing!" Slyvannas suggested.

Anduin nodded in agreement as he used an orb of holy power to light the path. The two warriors slowly made their way into the crypt, making out stacks of skeletons along the walls but they were not human or elven as Anduin first thought. 

" I've killed enough Pandarians to know their skeletons." She said bluntly, picking up a large pelvic bone and then pointing to the large canines in a skull.

" The workers must have been buried after they completed the work or they died on the job." Anduin observed as they made their way further into the catacombs. 

" These tunnels may go for miles under the palace, we have to find a way to track the Shah. Otherwise we may be spending an eternity in this maze." 

Anduin bent down and pointed at the bones.

" It looks like something has been feeding off of the bones, it must be the Shah. But I'm surprised you didn't catch this lady windrunner,after all you are the best hunter on Azeroth." He laughed.

Slyvannas lightly smacked the boy king on his head. " The ignorant things that come out of your mouth doesn't even surprise me anymore but the creature did leave a good trail behind." She agreed

"How do you know it didn't feed on these things years ago?" Anduin asked.

The former Warchief picked up a rib bone and showed it to his face. " There's a good amount of black saliva on these bones, chances are it just fed before we got here."

Anduin nodded his head in agreement before he formed two orbs of light. " You have more illumination, now you can lead the way huntress." 

Slyvannas rolled her eyes before she moved forward without a word. The trial was hot and if she was alive her blood would be warm with the thrill of the hunt. Even through the decades she always loved a good hunt,whether it be man or monster. However one thing concerned her and that was the environment. The cramped walls left little to no movement besides a few feet back and a few feet forward. Also with the numerous amounts of bones and skeletons one trip or fall would mean death if they faced the Shah head on. As the concerns mounted in her head Slyvannas came to the conclusion that this was indeed her hardest hunt.

" I will be honest with you for a moment boy king, in all of my years hunting this will be my most difficult one. I'm saying all this to say that you need to have my back and be very alert,we can't afford to have anyone distracted,even for a moment. At least if you don't want to die." She explained.

Anduin released a heavy sigh, " I figured, not very much space,much less to run side to side or avoid attacks. But I'm confident we will survive this and you'll be back in your room brooding around in no time." He joked.

" Do you always joke around boy King! This is very serious business and I didnt even choose to be here in the first place, I was captured remember!" She said much louder than intended as they came to the entrance of a large dome like structure.

Anduin could hear the echo in her voice bouncing off of the structure. He was almost distracted by the pitch-black darkness before he replied back sharply. " You deserve to be here lady windrunner,remember you wanted to dominate the world! At least take some responsibility for the situation you're in and you should be thanking me,after all, the horde wanted to take your head along with the alliance and I chose to spare your life!" 

Slyvannas had reached her breaking point with Anduin, his annoyance and holier than thou attitude had been too much for her to handle. " The weak deserve to get trampled upon by the strong! What don't you get about that? I did what I wanted to do because I was strong. I wanted to crush your puny Alliance and anyone who ever stood against me!"

Anduin rolled his eyes and scoffed in disbelief. " You're just a woman who is still hurt by what Arthas had done to her. Why don't you just get over it already,many people have been hurt by Arthas not just you, have you heard of the death Knights you foolish elf." Anduin argued back.

Slyvnnas gripped the hilts of her daggers tightly, wanting nothing more than to gut the man where he stood but she was cunning with the tongue as well. " And you're just an insecure, virgin,prince who is still upset by his father's death."

Anduin wore a look of hurt but then switched to that of hate. " By the way you talk and act! One would think that Arthas also raped you as well, perhaps therapy would help!" 

A loud thud could be heard at Sylvanas tackled the prince onto the floor as they rolled around fighting like animals.

The former warchief punched the prince in his face" You bastard, that monster did take advantage of me for years. Do you know how it felt to not have any power of your own to stop him!" 

" Who cares witch! You probably enjoyed every moment of it! I saw the children you slaughtered! Now you want to bring up emotions and feelings you didn't give those children the same mercy!" Anduin yelled, while grabbing her wrist in a tight grip.

" You're right I enjoyed seeing them slaughtered,just like how I enjoyed seeing your father burst into dust like the dog he was!" She hissed.

Anduin grabbed her hair in a tight grip as he reversed to hold and elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm going to kill you now and find my own way out of the catacombs,I'll be doing the world a favor!"

" I won't go down easily boy! Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean that I can't castrate you!"

The two of them quick froze as they heard a loud laughter coming from the depths of the tunnel.It got closer and closer, the voice getting more sinister as it approached.

Suddenly light- illuminated the dome of the catacombs as a dark figure stood in front of them. " The wonderful thing about being a Shah is being able to get people to embrace their darker side. I felt both of your negative emotions as soon as you entered the tombs. After that it was easy to set up a trail and bring you here."

" You influenced us to say those horrible things to each other, to get us distracted!" Anduin said.

The dark creature laughed and shook his head. " no I just influenced your negative emotions,everything the windrunner said was from her own mind.I just simply used your frustration at what she said and then I twisted your thoughts so dark, It's quite delicious!" The creature grinned while it's three tongues salivated over its face.

Anduin felt defeated, he said such horrible things to her. Words that he wouldn't have uttered to her before, not even on his worst day. It was hard to imagine that this creature had such a large influence over negative emotions, it had to be killed! 

" I'm deeply sorry for the words I said to you lady windrunner. To utter such horrible things is inexcusable no matter what the situation is." 

Slyvannas glared at him, obviously still angry but not believing that he was apologizing for something that even she would say wasn't entirely his fault, was he really this kind? " I don't need your apology nor do I ever want to hear it again, for now let's kill this thing little lion." She said has she raised her guard.

Anduin smiled, he knew she was never going to say that she forgave him. But her response wasn't as cold as he thought it would be,maybe this was her way of forgiving him.

" Sure thing but are you sure you can keep up?" Anduin smiled as he raised his sword. They were indeed still enemies but right now he would have no problem fighting by her side and dying by her side.

Sylvanas smirked, " Little Lion you need to worry about keeping up with me and I'm in need of a good fight, my blades hunger for blood and since I can't gut you like a pig this creature would have to do!"


	6. Chapter 6

Both Anduin and Slyvanas stood side by side as the Shah grew in size and stature. It almost resembled one of her own deformed creatures she had her forsaken doctors concoct in the depths of undercity. However the Sha creature looked disgusting by even their standards!

“We don’t have a lot of space to move… Can you follow my lead boy king?” 

“Of course I can Slyvanas, don’t think that I was just a noble without any training.” He smirked, readying his sword for the upcoming battle.

Rolling her eyes she turned to him, “ You need to use your light to its fullest capacity!Sha are creatures of the dark and are vulnerable to the light.” 

“ I’m surprised you know so much about these creatures, lady windrunner, dabbling in shadow magic I see.” He smirked, watching her scowl grow wider, before seeing the creature move from the corner of his eye.

Slyvanas quickly dodged a tentacle aimed for her chest, before she responded sharply. “ Of course I dabbled in shadow magic! For it was the only way that I could stand a chance against light welders! Other forsaken don’t have that luxury and are under your mercy?

“ You're simply making me blush now! My powers weren’t that potent before my training.” Anduin remarked as he slashed at the creature and hit it with a penance spell.

Sylvanas ducked and dived as it continued to focus on her for some reason, the darkness seemed to follow her wherever it could.

Anduin, quickly read the situation like a book and offered some advice for the wayward war chief. 

“ I think it’s attracted to you because of your negative emotions that could be used to our advantage.” 

“ Would you be quiet, boy king just let me focus! Of course I know is following me and it’s kind of making me feel uncomfortable right now! I knew I shouldn’t come along with you! Sylvanas windrunner should not be subjected to such indecencies!” 

The Shah howled in satisfaction.“ You will be mine Sylvanas! Your emotions are delicious,your darkness is insatiable! The deal you have made is so wonderfully delectable!” The creature screamed in madness and laughter

Sylvanas paused for a moment, “ What deal could you be talking about?Slyvanas makes no deals with anyone!” 

The Shah salivated and chuckled. “Oh but you did windrunner. You made a dangerous deal, something that could possibly destroy Azeroth, Soon the jailer will be released and it’s all thanks to you! You’ve upset the balance and every creature of the night must pay you dividends for your efforts! But I think that I’ll just eat your soul!

“ Sylvanas what is he talking about? The jailer? upset the balance, what did you do?” Anduin asked as his blood ran cold, something wasn’t right with her and he consciousness seemed to be flowing away.

For the first time Slyvanas didn’t have any words, her memory has become increasingly sketchy within the past few years. Ever since she…

“Slyvanas watch out!” 

Anduin acted faster than his mind could even think, he tackled Slyvanas out of the way before the creature could consume her. She was clearly out of her mind but he needed to find a way to get her back in focus! 

Their faces were only separated by a few inches, their foreheads nearly touching. Eyes meeting in the middle, perhaps it was a long shot but something outrages may help her. Anduin cupped her chin, keeping them eye level.

He silently thanked the light as he was able to conjure up a light shield which protected them for a few brief moments. But he knew it wouldn’t last long. This place seemed like a sanctuary for darkness and which ate up his light.

“ Hey Warchief, you need to focus okay, we have to kill this creature! Anduin nearly screamed as he lightly slapped the cheek of Sylvanas.

Her once dazed eyes became lively once again as she took in her surroundings. However, what shocked her the most was Anduin on top of her, seemingly caressing her left cheek.

“ What in the hells are you doing boy king! Have you lost your mind!” She spat, pushing him away from her. 

“ I was Just asking you the same thing. I saved your life from that creature! It wanted to eat you! At least you can say thanks!” Anduin complained before standing to his feet.

Her angered expression turned to that of confusion as she saw Anduins shield and the Shah wrapped around Anduins light construct. It had morphed into a hideous invertebrate like creature. Originally she thought it was intelligent but now it was rabid!

Slyvanas sighed and eyed Anduin.“ What happened?” 

“What happened? How could you not… You know what, we’ll worry about that later. We have to figure out a plan to kill this creature! I’m starving and I just want to take a bath.” He complained which was a rarity for him.

Slyvanas nodded her head in agreement before she stood to her feet. “ I think I have an idea, this creature just put itself into a hole by trying to consume your light. Boy King, if you can find a way to expand it,I can stab its heart. I often remember my troops telling me that Shah died when you stabbed their heart.” She reasoned, readying her blades but was stopped by Anduin. 

“ Well that would work however we can’t risk you getting any closer. We still have your bow behind your back, think you can hit his heart?” 

Sylvanas scoffed, “ Who knew you had it in you to disrespect the windrunner name.” 

Anduin smiled, he thought that perhaps his mocking would give her some motivation.“ I had to ask to be sure,everyone can have their off days. You ready? 

Slyvanas nodded in agreement as Anduin focused and expanded his light around the shield. A burning sensation could be heard as the creature began to scream in agony. 

“ It’s working, Slyvanas!l

A sudden pop could be heard as the bubble finally expanded and exploded. The creature's dark and pale skin was blown back revealing much of its internal organs and that is when Sylvanas saw its deformed heart beating rapidly.

Her aim never failed as the arrow buried itself into the creature's heart and for good measure Anduin used holy fire to consume the creature as it started to decay. 

The Lanterns in the cript lit up brightly as the Shah’s presence was exterminated from the temple. Most likely an act done by Zer’ra, the naaru guardian of the palace. 

The two leaders heard a horrific scream and moans,the creature felt its life slip away from its body. However one of its eyes managed to lock unto Slyvanas who held an emotionless expression on her face.

“ It’s funny isn’t it, the only reason why you were able to make that deal is because your pitiful self took your own life!Who knew the infamous banshee queen felt so empty and miserable after the death of Arthas? He owned your life and he still does, perhaps you will meet him in the maw after….” 

A loud crunch could be heard as Slyvanas stepped on the last remains of the creature, however one stomp was not enough; she continued to beat the corpse hysterically. Screaming and pulling at it’s remains one by one. Her body shook with anger and agony!

“ Slyvanas stop, it's dead! Anduin shouted as he pulled her away but she fought him bitterly and uttered curses in her native language. Anduin thought it best to restrain her by backing her into a wall and holding her hands above her head and then Anduin saw something that shocked him.

Black liquid droplets fell from Slyvanas face! Her eyes were already red due to her condition but something was different about the way she looked, it was pure emotion!

“ You're crying?” Anduin gasped, only to see her her head turn. 

“ Let me go.” She whispered and gritted her teeth. Slyvanas was not only in pain but embarrassed to be crying in front of a mortal enemy who saw her as nothing but a charity case!

Anduin quickly released his hold over her, at that moment she didn’t look like Slyvanas but simply a woman in need. Slyvanas moved to run away but Anduin grabbed her arm and embraced her from behind.

He thought this was the best way to comfort her and it gave her all the privacy of crying without him seeing. Anduin simply couldn’t let her go off alone. Certainly her crimes were unforgivable for now, but at the moment he saw a being just like himself who had a breaking point. 

Slyvanas herself didn’t know what to think, to cry was something she only did two times in her years of being forsaken, and only in her most privatized time where no one could see her. Crying was something abnormal to forsaken, unheard off except her. And Anduin of all people comforted her! It was astonishing and made her feel uneasy but strangely decent. She wanted to feel hatred towards him but she couldn’t find it in her dead heart.

The tears contained to fall but she didn’t move away. Time stood still for the both of them. Neither person moved to or from the other person. Silence was a gift in a time like this because what was there to say? They didn’t know each other and most of the time they just argued. Sylvanas herself would admit she was attracted to Andun but that was it. Why did Andun care enough to embrace her in the most vulnerable moment. Even in life she didn’t let anyone see her get like this!

They stayed this way for at least an hour before Sylvanas herself spoke. “ I’m going back to the upper palace. Can you do me at least one favor Boy king?

Anduin hesitated and nodded, “ Sure”

“ Never touch me like this again! It feels awkward and bothersome!” She spat but with noticeably less venom than ever before which didn’t go unnoticed by the young king.

Anduin agreed, “ I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just didn’t exactly know what to do at the moment so I let my Instincts guide me.” 

“ just don’t put your filthy hands on me again, unless you want them gone!” And with those words they left the crypt and didn’t say a word to each other for the entirety of the journey.

Palace 

Anduin released a tired sigh as he let his body soak in the large bath, it had been a long day and he was more than excited to be able to rest his spirit.

Normally he would’ve thought about the battle but that wasn’t the most important aspect of the day. Slyvanas was on his mind and although he had seen her rageful especially on the battlefield. He had never before seen her so emotionally vulnerable and simply broken.

Slyvanas always deemed herself emotionally cold and backed it up with her actions. Even his spies reported she wouldn’t even bat an eye or feel a thing if children were slaughtered before her. By his estimation they were right but it was very complicated. The Woman he saw today was definitely an emotional person.

“ Today was very troublesome, I know this is gonna be hard but I think that it would…”

Anduin thoughts were quickly interrupted as he sensed a presence in the bath with him. He knew that couldn’t have been anyone else but the insane Warcheif, however what was she doing here at this time?

Anduins chose not to open his eyes as he heard the splashing of water get closer, did she want to harm him? Should he have braced himself for an attack? 

However nothing came as the presence suddenly stopped in front of him and settled down. Neither one of them made a move until he felt her body come upon his own causing him to stiffen at her touch.

“ Can you help me forget?” She whispered before she ran her hand over his face almost aggressively.

“ By the light what is wrong…” Anduin asked, his eyes jilting open for him to see a very naked Sylvanas, she didn’t look neither angry nor lustful. Just confused and in deep thought.

“ I had debated with myself about whether or not I was going to share this with you. After all, no one even knows what happened. But who knows how long we’re going to be here? And you’re the only person I can talk to besides that Insufferable narru! Also I’ve grown tired of talking to myself shamefully enough.”

Anduin almost smirked, “ We all talk to ourselves at times. But what we don’t do is approach others while they’re naked, unless you want something to happen.” Anduin suggested thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

Slyvanas seemed to be lost in her own world but didn’t miss his comment. “ Maybe I do want something to happen?”

Anduin shook his head, “ Sylvanas we are nowhere near that level of intimacy, why would you want to…”

“ After Arthas died I felt so empty, I was so consumed with revenge that I didn’t think to myself what would happen after he really died?” She interrupted, while running her fingers over his chest, not caring for personal space.

“ She’s not acting like her normal self but then again what is normal for her?” Anduin thought.

“ Slyvanas was the creature telling the truth? Did you really…”

“ I looked down over the endless expanse of Ice crown citadel and jumped. Hoping that death would take me but instead I found a realm of suffering and chaos.” 

Anduin watched her silently as she told her story and traced circles around his chest. He desperately wanted to ask her more questions but he didn’t think it was appropriate at the time.

“ It was in that maw that I made a deal with someone,I don’t remember their name but they were clearly the overlord of that realm…

“ What deal did you make Sylvanas? What did it cost you?” 

Slyvanas looked up to Anduin with her ruby eyes full of black tears. “ I don’t Know Anduin! All I know is that I’ve felt the echoes of death and carnage! It’s an irresistible urge that I have to quench and every time I get a taste of it, it fills me with power. But you need to help me forget, make me feel something other than this misery!

“ But you said it yourself,you hate me? I don’t think this is the solution to the problem Slyvanas.” Anduin cautioned, feeling her get closer and explore his body.

“ I’m not the type of woman to beg for anything! I’m only doing this because I know you want to as well.” She replied sharply kissing his neck and chest. 

“ Sylvanas stop…” Anduin was quickly silenced as her lips covered his own. 

“ Just for one night boy king, you can hate me later.” She said in between kisses, feeling him wrap his hands around her waist.

Anduins resilience was quickly faltering as he observed her pale bare skin, he was dedicated to his priestly duties but he was also a man. With human urges and desires. Desire that scream to him in the moment to take her.

Was this really helping Slyvanas or aiding in her already mental instability? Anduin needed to know the answer but having Sylvanas more than willing made it a lot harder to ponder.

“ Just pretend to make love to me Anduin then we can go back to being enemies, make me feel alive again! 

Anduin held his hand under her chin, it was his decision to make but it didn’t seem like it,especially as her hands went lower. 

Slyvanas, however, didn't want his answer as she closed the gap.


End file.
